Random Hearts
by Tribal Leader
Summary: After becoming distant JL's relationship ended on bad terms finishing their 7th year.Now during times of war and peril lives become complicated and futures are at stake.Can nothing overcome the fate that's destined for them when trust cannot be restored?
1. Reminiscing

Author's Note: Hey! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it.

Want to flame it? Go right ahead because it just warms my fingers to write more ;-)

 Though all "constructive criticism" is welcomed. 

Disclaimer: Yes, you found out my secret. I am J.K Rowling… in my dreams :: begins to silently weep, then I begin to sob uncontrollably, and then I begin to scream loudly "Where do you go my lovely?"!!!:: 

 I don't own anything except the dialogue, feelings and storyline

I dedicate this chapter to my best bud Padfoot who helped me tremendously on this chapter and chapters to come.  Thanks for making me laugh so much!!! Now, you may walk pussyfooty to the toilet so you can have a diarrhea attack!

Enjoy! ;-)

This shouldn't be rated PG13 it should be rated E, no not for everyone but for …..EVIL! Bwahahaha

_Misfortunes one can endure. But to suffer for one's own faults -- ah! -- There is the sting of life_

_-Oscar Wilde_

_"If two people love each other, there can be no happy end to it"_

_-Ernest Hemingway_

Chapter One

Reminiscing 

It had been a year and a half since they had both gone their separate ways.  

One declaring that is was the right decision to do for the both of them. 

One declaring undying hatred for the other.  

Would these simple regulations stay true to both of them?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wind brewed lightly as the bitter December air filled the old-fashioned streets of the small wizarding village. The sun setting in the distance was no help to the conditions and many huddled closer to their cloaks.  James Potter drank the warm butterbeer with a dazed look upon himself.  His thoughts were interrupted abruptly as a "pop" filled the air and a handsome, young man sat down next to him.

Sirius Black had chestnut-colored hair with cerulean eyes.  He was a tall, muscular man with a nicely tanned skin-tone.  He had a charming smirk that could seduce any woman.  

"So what's up, Jamsie?" said Sirius.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" replied a stricken looking James.

"And how many times must I tell you I don't listen?" 

"Do you think I take you seriously?"

"Haha, very funny" said Sirius.

"I didn't intend it to be," said James.

"Well, whatever… how's auror training?"

After the spoken words, James was unexpectedly lost in a train of thought.  

_***Flashback***_

A young woman was sitting on a sofa in the Head Common Room.  She had an auburn mane tousled to her shoulders and sparkling emerald eyes. She was kind, stood up for others and an accomplished student. Lily Evans was a friend to many and girlfriend to James Potter.  There she was just thinking with a troublesome look on her face until a young man with messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes framed with black-rimmed glasses came in.  

"Hey Lils! Whatcha doing?" said James as he sat on the sofa.

"Oh, nothing it's just that it's almost the end our seventh year and I don't know what I'm gonna do after Hogwarts." said Lily,

"That shouldn't be a problem for you! You have the best grades in our year and you got 7 NEWTS.  I'm sure the Ministry will want you."

"Thanks for the compliments but there are so many jobs to choose from! Healers, Professors, Muggle Misuse, the International Magic Trading Standards…" Lily sighed.  "But what about you? What are you choosing?"

"Me? I'm going to be an auror and hopefully work with the famous Moody. Why don't you think about becoming an auror yourself? You certainly qualify for it," replied James.

"Isn't it bit dangerous? I mean with Voldemort rising to power and all? Don't you think?" said Lily. 

"We'll be working with many of the top aurors. So there's nothing to really worry about. Plus there's more people gathering on our side then his," responded James.

"But I'm still not sure" said Lily in a doubtful tone.

 "Well, don't worry because I'll make sure we'll work together," said James then he gave her a reassuring hug and then they shared a kiss.

"C'mon, let's go eat, I'm hungry." said James.  

_***End Flashback***_

"James? James? Hello?!" said Sirius while shaking James by the shoulders vigorously.  

"What happen? You completely space out" asked Sirius.

"Oh, sorry. It's just the auror training really stresses me out" lied James.

"Don't worry, you'll pass with the amount of work you're putting into it." said Sirius.

"Thanks, Sirius" said James.

"Smell ya later" replied Sirius 

James chuckled and said "Bye" as his friend disapparated out of the pub. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Far off, in the small village of Little Hangleton, a harsh laugh could be heard piercing the hours of darkness.  There in a shadowed, unkempt graveyard stood several hooded and masked individuals in pitch-black cloaks. All of them were in an unbroken circle and each and every one staring intently at the center of the ring. 

There stood a tall, thin man with long flowing raven robes.  His hood down showed a face that could haunt nightmares and envelop any soul with fear.  His ghastly, pallid face had wide, blood red eyes and slits for nostrils. He looked straight out of a horror movie.

And he was.

 Killing some for amusement, torturing innocents, and controlling minds but... Yet, he had supporters and corrupt power.  Lord Voldemort is what he calls himself.

"Tonight I called you to tell you of an organization I have heard is forming among our enemies.  The name is unknown to me but I will tell you one sure fact about it.  That mudblood loving Dumbledore is operating it," said Voldemort in a bitter voice.

Suddenly he laughed the same icy, high-pitched laugh that could bring panic and alarm.  

"Do any of you believe that foolish, defender of commoners will be my downfall?"

 The circle suddenly filled with murmurs of "No" or "Never".

"SILENCE!" came the same unsympathetic tone of Voldemort.

He slowly walked around the circle stopping in front of a tall, lanky man.  

"So Augustus, you doubt your Master? You try to dispute the truth? You think that a filthy mudblood-loving group will defeat me- The Dark Lord?" said Voldemort ruthlessly.

Rapidly, the man fell to his knees and began kissing the hem of Voldemort's cloak.

"Master… You are the Dark Lord and the most powerful wizard of all time and always will be! No one will defeat you!" mumbled the terrified man.

"Rookwood, I can smell the guilt in your words and the fear in your blood.  You will get a taste of what will happen if you ever are again uncertain of me. CRUCIO!" 

The man screamed in agony and shook until with a flick of a wand the curse stopped and he was just a crumpled heap breathing heavily. 

Voldemort slowly walked to the center of the circle as if nothing had happen.

"If anyone hears anything report immediately to me and you will be rewarded.  You may all leave now" 

Everyone steadily went to Lord Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes and then quickly disapparated. After the last man finished he addressed his Lord.

"Master, why have you recruited that mudblood Lily Evans? 

"Ahh, yes Lucius. You are the only brave one to ask me that. Since you are my most faithful deatheater I will inform you."

"Thank you, Master." said Malfoy.

"She is a powerful witch and a perfect spy for us. Yes, she is a filthy mudblood but who would suspect the young woman who is one of Dumbledore's favorites? I would rather have her on our side then theirs.  Trust me, she will be incredibly useful in future situations." said the drawling voice.

"Will she be able to deceive them?" said Malfoy.

"Oh, she will do much. Trust Me," said the assured voice of Voldemort.

"Thank you, Master" and with that Lucius Malfoy apparated to his manor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily Evans quickly apparated back to her apartment. When she popped in she saw Bellatrix Black, her roommate, taking off her black robes. Bellatrix had thick, dark hair that fell a couple of inches off her shoulders and heavily hooded brown eyes.

"So, how are you and Lestrange doing?" asked Lily

"Oh, were doing great. Actually he's taking me to Hog's Head for a drink. So I'm going to go, now" said Bellatrix.

"Okay. Actually I might be going on a date later too." smiled Lily.

"We should meet up later then. Bye!" added Bellatrix and she left with a "pop".

Lily took off her black robe and transfigured hers and Bella's into two black books that were simple history books.  This was just a procedure just in case aurors raided the place, which happened frequently nowadays. She placed the books on the shelf and walked to the bathroom.  She changed in to a jade-green cloak and then brushed her wavy red hair. 

 Lily waited about 20 minutes until she disapparated out of her apartment into streets of Hogsmeade. She then walked to the bench in front of Honeydukes where she was supposed to meet her date. There she sat down waiting for him to arrive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James sat there for a few more moments just reminiscing some of his memories at Hogwarts. The full-moon escapades, playing pranks, and making the Marauder's Map. James sighed.  He smiled to himself remembering the good times he had there. Then he recalled his graduation and his smile turn into a frown. 

 He grimaced at the thought of it and tried to keep in mind the blissful moments but it just kept going back to that graduation day.  "Just forget about it already" said James to himself.  He promptly paid the bartender and walked out of the pub.

He shifted his eyes to HoneyDukes where he was thinking of buying some sweets for his Mum for Christmas but that's not what kept his attention.  It was the woman sitting on the bench in front of it.  The same one he hadn't seen in over a year. The same one he was just thinking of a few moments earlier.

 And by natural instinct he shouted "Li…….."

  But he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw next.

 Suddenly a man apparated to Lily's side.  She stood up and they hugged each other.  Then they laced hands and walked away.  

James just stood there, completely flabbergasted at what he just saw. 

You see the man who left with Lily was no other then…

Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Don't worry ill be updating soon! Please Review. Also if anyone knows the codes please tell me!  Do you have any ideas about the guy who left with Lily? Write it in your review if you think you know who it is! Also tell me if you like the quotes ;-)


	2. Evil Continues To Prosper

Author's Note: Hey guys wutsup? I know I haven't updated in a while and sorry bout that, it's just that with school and clubs and piano and the beast I couldn't update. Anyway here goes the next chappie of... RANDOM HEARTS!  
  
Want to flame it? Go right ahead because it just warms my fingers to write more ;-)  
  
Though all "constructive criticism" is welcomed.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, you found out my secret. I am J.K Rowling... in my dreams :: begins to silently weep, then I begin to sob uncontrollably, and then I begin to scream loudly "Where do you go my lovely?"!!!::  
  
I don't own anything except the dialogue, feelings and storyline  
  
This shouldn't be rated PG13 it should be rated E, no not for everyone but for .....EVIL! Bwahahaha Love is eternal. The aspect of it may change, but the essence remains the same. - Vincent Van Gogh The only thing needed for evil to prosper is for good men to do nothing - Edmund Burke, (1729-1797).   
  
Chapter 2  
  
A young man, about the age of 20, was seen walking through the empty, shadowed halls of Hogwarts in the midst of the night. His swift footsteps were echoing against the walls but no one awoke due to this except the paintings and knights. It was nighttime, you see, at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. You could hear the man's rapid breathing as he ceased his walking in front of a stone gargoyle statue. "Shit" said the man. He had forgotten the password. "Sugar Quill?" he tried tentatively. The gargoyle did not move. "Ice Mice, Lemon Drops, Pepper Imps, err..." "Dammit! Open! I have to speak with Dumbledore". The gargoyle stayed still. The man kicked the statue only receiving a throbbing pain in his foot. "Pear Drops, Cockroach clusters, blood-flavored lollipops..." The gargoyle surprisingly came to life and step aside showing a wall split into two and a revolving staircase. The man stepped on the staircase as the wall closed behind him with a "thud". The escalator led him to a polished oak door with a brass knocker. He brushed a strand of his long, black hair behind his ear as he continued to go over what he going to say in his mind. Yet, he stopped before his hand could touch the door. He took a deep breath and walked forward assuring himself this was the right thing to do. His pitch black eyes were weary and his face looked pale and gaunt. He hadn't slept in days-insomnia was a new issue now. Even if he did fall asleep nightmares haunted him. But he wasn't here-at Hogwarts- to talk about sleeping concerns. He was here to discuss about a certain man I shall call here, let's say, "The Dark Lord?".   
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk head in hands. His half-moon spectacles slide down the bridge of this nose as he groaned in frustration. He just wanted everything to be resolved quickly.. Was the Order of the Phoenix actually going to work? Was Voldemort ever going to be defeated? These questions were continuously being asked. How would he know? He was tired of playing this imitation of a wise, calm, old man who had all the answers. And quite frankly he was sick of everyone thinking he was. Sure, he said the Dark Lord's name but what's the big deal about that? Only weaklings, in his opinion, could not speak his name. "Stand up!!!" He wanted to scream at them! We are never going to resolve this war with fear he would repeat every Order of the Phoenix or Ministry meeting. If everyone could just get a bit more courageous we could help the situation more. But no one did. Many just sat in their houses waiting for Old Voldie to come. Many joined the wicked ranks. Some chose to ignore it. All three were of no help. The only real warriors were the ones, right there, in the front line fighting with their every drop of sweat and never giving up. The only real aids were the ones who came to him and asked "what could I do" not "what can u do for me?" But the bad thing was that there were few, who he could honestly say, were like that. His troubled thoughts, though, were interrupted by a knocking on his office door. He sat up, straightened his back and gripped his wand tightly in his right hand. He said a faint "Come in". He slightly raised his wand arm but relaxed it the minute he saw Severus Snape.   
  
"Long time, no see Severus..." said Dumbledore before he was rudely cut off.   
  
"Dumbledore, I have to time for joyous greetings. I am in a need of desperate help" said Severus in a rushed manner.   
  
Dumbledore became slightly agitated at his remark.  
  
"Oh, so I'm your last resort huh? When you're in a tight spot go straight to Dumbledore because he has so little on his mind and can help anyone! What do you want Severus? I have to time for your foolish interpretation of urgency!!!   
  
Snape was extremely startled at his old Headmaster's manner. Never, in his seven years at Hogwarts, had Dumbledore shouted at him.   
  
"Dumbledore, err.. How are you?" said Snape in a fake, cheery tone. "I'm fine. But do not use your sarcastic manner when conversing with me because I have no time for it. Now quickly continue your reason for your sudden visit.   
  
"I need.... I need your help because now I realized that I have made an idiotic mistake. You see I join....Snape took a breath...I join the Dark Lord's deatheaters".   
  
"First Severus I must direct to you that he is not the Dark Lord to me so do not address him like that in front of me. His name is Voldemort! (Snape flinched) Can you just say his name dammit ?!!" Dumbledore took a deep breath before saying more.   
  
"Second, why did you join? And third do you realize your thoughtless mistake? And fourth do you realize there are only two ways out. Both can result in death. There can be no way out safely"   
  
Snape startled by Dumbledore's approach took a minute to think.   
  
"I join because I thought I would gain power. I thought I would be respected. I thought I would be on the right side of the war. I thought wrong. You see I came to realize my mistake a few weeks after my enrollment with the Dar.. I mean with Voldemort. I began thinking of ways out but came to the conclusion that there is no way. Thus, I come to you."   
  
"Yes, Yes but are you willing to commit yourself completely to the light side?"   
  
"Yes" Snape said confidently.   
  
"Good, you are to be a spy" said Dumbledore. "A spy?" asked Snape. "Yes, you will tell me any information from the Dark Side but only what you wish to tell me. If you indiscreetly forget to tell me vital information then I will have no choice, but to report you to the Ministry. Understand?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes but.." said Snape "No buts. You will do what I say, no protests. You will tell no one of your conversion. You are to go around as usual. No fire calls or owl calls. I will give you a new form of contact but it is not completely worked out yet. Now I ask you again a question. Are you willing to admit truthfully to me you are a spy and chose to stay a spy for the light side and if you ever betray the light side are you willing to face the consequences?" Dumbledore looked into his eyes. Dumbledore concentrated hard on his legilmency to try to feel any emotions. He couldn't feel anything. "Stop doing your occlumency now" said Dumbledore" "Do you not trust me?" asked Snape   
  
"Not yet" replied Dumbledore. Dumbledore tried once more and felt the emotions of certainty in Snape's mind.   
  
"Now you may leave. Tell no one of this. When information is exceedingly vital come here." Dumbledore stopped as a smile sneaked onto his face   
  
"Do you have a job?" Albus questioned.   
  
Yes, I work in a small shop in Knockturn Alley.   
  
"Quit. You are to work with me, here as a Potions Teacher." "A teacher? I don't exactly like kids too much." Said Snape "You are to do as I say. Our current teacher Ms. Figg has decided to retire and wish to do so in June but could not due that I had no substitutions After Christmas Break you will come and live here" said Dumbledore "You will tell your ahem Master that the blood traitor Dumbledore has foolishly given you the potions job knowing you are excellent at concocting potions and had the top grades in over 50 years. You accepted knowing you would be able to get news about our plans. Tell him that. I believe he will be please. Are you clear enough of everything?" said Dumbledore.   
  
"Yes, I believe so. Thank you Dumbledore"   
  
"Leave my sight Severus and remember what I said earlier" said Dumbledore   
  
"I will" and with a swish of a cloak he turned around and left.   
  
"Perfect" said Dumbledore as he smirked.  
  
Peter Pettigrew had just apparated from a deatheater meeting and was walking in the streets of Hogsmeade on his way to his flat. As he passed the three broomsticks, he saw James Potter step out of the Three Broomsticks. He couldn't see Peter though since Peter was hidden in the shadows of the nighttime and his black cloak made it even harder. How he despised Potter! He frowned as he though of his stupidity in school when he admired that traitor! But abruptly a smirk played on his face. He saw James staring at Lily. You could tell James stilled loved her. He wanted to shout "You idiot! She's with someone else. It's over! Accept it!" but he would never say it aloud. Suddenly James' face contorted with anger. Ohh.. This is good. Peter watched with a sick smile as Lily left with someone obliviously not James.  
  
"You deserve it Potter! She's too good for you anyway!" hissed Peter. He couldn't help but think of his so called friends and what they would think of him now. He remembered his school days. What an idiot he had been to actually follow those worthless blood traitors! Now look at him. He was a deatheater for the most powerful wizard, to him, of all time. Now longer would he take their crap. He remembered how they would mock them for his lack of magical abilities. Now, His magic aptitude had improved greatly since his enlistment with the Dark Lord's forces. In school he could barely do a simple spell like "Wingardium Leviosa". Now he could torture people with a light flick of his wand and a hiss of "Crucio". His maniac laugh rang through the night. He continued to slowly walk down the path to his house. His tousled blond hair shine in the full moon and his blue eyes were full of malice. Ohh would he like to find the Marauders now. Unfortunately, he would continue to play this charade of innocent, tagalong Peter until the moment came when he would destroy them all. How would he do this? Simple. Kill the Leader.  
  
Remus Lupin quickly went outside unwillingly. He ran into the middle of the deep and tangled forest outside of the small house he had. He looked as the full moon came out of its hidden spot. The moonlight shone through the thick bushes of vines. Pain gripped every nerve in his body. Where were his friends? Had they forgotten about him already? He remembered the late night excursions they had. He missed those days. The Marauders now had all become distance except of course Sirius and James. Was he jealous of their friendship? Of course. Who did Remus have? Good, old Peter. It was always gonna be Sirius and James and never a third party with them. He didn't care though. He didn't need them anymore. A bile taste of hatred crept into his mouth. Were their problems so important that they couldn't come help him for one night? But all these questions were forgotten as the full- fledged werewolf bared his teeth and thought of only one thing: His passion for blood.  
  
Lily smiled happily as her date apparated next to her.   
  
"How are you my Lily?" Severus Snape asked.   
  
"I'm alright. You?" said Lily.   
  
"Pretty Good, just a bit tired and absolutely requiring a drink. You? You?" said Snape   
  
Three Broomsticks?" questioned Snape "And risk seeing those girls I considered my friends chatting happily about the next Witch Weekly? Thanks, but I'll pass." Said Lily. "So Hog's Head it is?" asked Snape.   
  
"Of course" said Lily.   
  
They linked hands and walked to the bar.  
  
"Severus Snape" said James under his breath. James' face contorted with anger. Why would Lily being going out with Snape? James just couldn't think. How could she even think to go out with him? Wasn't Snape the one who had sneered at her and countless times called her a mudblood? What was up with her? First the thing at graduation and now this? He ran his hand through his hair remembering how she hated that. He stopped. He shouldn't care what she thought. She wasn't a part of his life anymore. Yet, even after what Lily did, he still wanted to hold her in his arms. He sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll never get Lily back now." He walked back silently with a depressed look on his face. The full moon's light showered the ground in front of him. "Shit" A.N: Another chappie done!! Thanks to all the reviewers especially Mrs. Moony and Ghetto Child of Dan(and your various identities) 


End file.
